warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Warcraft Fanon Arena Tournament
Welcome to the (first) Warcraft Fanon Arena Tournament, a fictional fighting competition for the characters of the Warcraft Fanon Wiki. So What Is It? The tournament is a fun, community event that pits the fanonical characters of the Wiki against each other in a series of battles. These battles are determined by voting outcome, thus allowing the community to decide the winners in a manner similar to the Article of the Month. At the end of the contest, the winners will be awarded with a banner signifying their victory. How Does It Work? Characters will be paired off into two-man teams, as arranged on the Arena Signups page. From there, the teams will be arrayed against each other in an elimination ladder-style completion. There will be a number of rounds, dependant on the number of teams signed up. The outcome of each battle will be determined by vote. Voting for each round will be done, battle by battle, on that Round's talk page. You may vote once per battle, but can vote for as many battles as you want in each round. For the purposes of the battle, it is assumed that each character is roughly equal in equipment and level. Instead, the outcome of the battles should be determined based on the characters' personalities and level of ability displayed n their profile. For example... I think that Team A should beat Team B, because Team A's members are clearly the smarter while Team B's are known for always screwing up ...is a valid vote. At the end of the allocated time period for each round, the votes for each team will be tallied. The teams with the most votes will be declared the winners, and face off with each other in the next round. Before being eligible to vote, a user must have at least one completed article; that is to say an article that is not a stub, does not have the "improving" template and is of a reasonable length. A single spam entry saying "invt pls" is not a completed article. So How Do I Join? Simple. Go to the Arena Signups page and enter your character. You can enter two characters in a pre-arranged team, or alternatively you can enter a single character and see if there is a partner available. Before a character can be considered ready for an arena team, they must have a full, completed article. The article cannot be a stub, nor can it have the "Improving" tag. Also, characters who are referenced solely in another character's entry are not eligible to enter. (For example, Upchaak Bloodscalp would be eligible for entry; however, as they are now, neither Zafkiel Voidrender nor Claiyre would be). The two characters must also both be members of the same faction, ie Alliance, Horde, Scourge or what have you. Each team needs only a name; adding an article for the team is optional but, at the same time, can add some flavor. Category:Fanon Arena Tournament